The Legend of Zelda: The Magic of Blessings
by kingdommast
Summary: We all know that our favorite swordsman can learn to use magic but what happens when Link decides to stop being a palor tricks magician and to become a full-fledged magician. What will this mean for Zelda and Ganondorf?
1. Horde Battle

A/N: I don't own The Legend of Zelda or any of it's characters. I had this idea and had to get it out into the open. This story is beta'ed by the am'zing Opin88 but all mistakes are mine.

Chapter One: Horde Battle  
"Link, wake up now." I hear my master say as I sit up groggily. A set of clothes hit my chest. I look at them. They're a green tunic and floppy hat, a white undershirt and tan pants. "Change quickly." Sheik, my master commands as I get up and head to the restroom. When I return, I see the house is stripped of almost everything that we brought here. We quickly finish packing. My master is acting strange, looking out the window at one minute intervals. As we were about to leave, a huge wave of magic washed over me, it felt like someone had punched me in the gut.

"Breathe. In and Out." Sheik said. I do as he says and just breathe. Slowly, the pain fades as the magic dwindles.

"Can you stand?" He asks. I nod as he extends his hand. I grab his hand and get pulled to my feet.

"Wait here." My master instructs me. I nod. Sheik walks out. I hear him say something but I can't discern what he's saying. I'm about to open the door when my master comes flying through. He stands up and charges outside grabbing his staff on the way. I peek outside and see hordes of monsters. I rush outside to help my master.

"Link, get back into the house." He yells at me. His back is turned and a monster takes advantage of his distraction to charge. I fire off a quick Din's Fire, lobbing it high. The spell lands perfectly and scorches the monster. My master turns around but not before I see a rueful smile on his lips.

"Of course you wouldn't listen." He says, almost to himself. We battle the monsters together until a knight marches up to us. My master's eyes flash with worry for a second.

"Farore's Wind!" My master chants, slamming his staff on the ground. I feel a strong wind pulling me away.

"I'm sorry, Link. I had to protect you." Sheik whispers to me before turning to the metal suit. He starts to build his magic and a fireball sparks into  
existence.

"Din's Fire!" My master yells throwing the ball right at the knight. I smile at the resulting firestorm, but it quickly falls away when I see the knight unharmed, in the middle of the explosion. My vision goes black as my transformation into the wind completes.

When I can see again, I'm standing in the middle of a deserted throne room. I light the torches with a quick Din's Fire. I take a look around the room. I notice several bodies or pieces of them scattered around. Most of the metal is rusted, except for a shield and a sword. I walk closer to the sword and shield, intending on finding out why they weren't rusted, when a ghost spirals out of the sword.

"Hello, Hero of Time." The ghost says. I faint when I hear his voice.


	2. Ganondorf

A/N: Still don't own them. Though I am hoping that the three goddess will grant me them.

Chapter Two: Ganondorf

"So you're my successor." The ghost said. I asked why he was a ghost.

"I was cursed into ghost-hood; I didn't choose to become a ghost." The spirit explained. I nodded and asked what he meant by 'successor'.

"You're the next potential hero. Hopefully, you'll be able to defeat Ganondorf." He said.

"In order to do so, you'll need to use the Master Sword." He explained. I backed up and explained that I was a mage not a swordsman.

"Mage, swordsman, thief, it doesn't matter. The only way to beat Ganondorf is to use the Master Sword. Nothing else can hurt him."

My predecessor explained.

"Here let me show you." He said as he touched my forehead. A bright light emanated from his fingers. When I could see again, I was standing in the same room but cleaner and lighter. I looked around; or rather my predecessor looked around. There were a couple of rows of soldiers in battle stances. They were fighting off a horde of monsters and succeeding. Eventually, the horde thinned out. As the last fights were winding down, a figure emerged. When the figure, a tall red haired man, walked in, the soldiers looked like they were going to run. A few sentences were spoken from somewhere behind me and they settled in for a fight. I unsheathed my sword and got into a defensive stance. The man waved a hand and said,

"Evol S'uryan" Immediately, the soldiers were torn to pieces. They didn't even have time to scream. The man, who I assumed was Ganondorf, calmly advanced.

"You thought that mere soldiers could stop me? You wound my pride, your majesties." Ganondorf said.

"Good, you're ego could use some deflating." A tart voice said.

"I aim to please, your highness." Ganondorf said, bowing low, with a flourish of an imaginary cape. Ganondorf trailed his hand through the air, leaving a dark path. He reached in and pulled out a pitch black trident. A woman, a sheikah by her looks, rushed up and with a swift movement, jabbed her knife into his armpit. Ganondorf didn't even look fazed. My mind reeled at this. The sheikah never miss and they always hit hard enough to hurt their enemy. Ganondorf grabbed the woman by her throat and whispered something into her ear before tossing her away. As she flew through the air, her throat started to turn to stone. Ganondorf then turned to regard me. He took one look at me and started to laugh. When he started to laugh I seized my chance and charged him. He caught my blade and gave his trident a twist, sending my blade spinning away. He touched my shield and intoned.

"Erif S'nid" The shield became colder as ice formed. The ice quickly spread from my shield to my arm. When the ice touched my skin, I screamed in pain. I quickly backed away, but the ice still grew at a rapid rate. I saw my sword and I dashed to it, but I ended up falling when I got there. I grabbed the hilt and I tried to stand up, but my legs were completely frozen. Ganondorf simply chuckled at me.

"Foolish boy. This should teach you a valuable lesson on what it's like to be killed." He said, malice lacing his voice. The ice quickly finished what it started and it froze me solid. I gasped when the memory suddenly ended.

"Do you see now why you must use the Master Sword to kill Ganondorf?" The spirit asks me. I nod, while I reach for the hilt of the sword. When I have it firmly in my grasp, I tug on it. The blade slides free from its impromptu pedestal. When it's free, the blade glows and starts to transform.


	3. The Master Staff

TLOZ:MOB

Chapter 3: The Master Staff

When the Master Sword had finished transforming, I was left holding a staff. The spirit of my predecessor also seemed impressed.

"I knew that the goddesses backed us, but not that they might foresee that a mage might need the power of the Master Sword and plan for that as well." He said. I agreed with his amazement. Eventually I turned and strode out if the same door that Ganondorf had strode through. The castle was empty except for the occasional bug. I finally made it to the foyer.

I was about to open the doors that lead outside, but they were opened from the outside and standing in my way was Ganondorf. I panicked and tried to run past him. He strode forward as if to meet me. I ran past him and I thought that I was free of him until a fire barrier sprung into life. I slid to a stop and turned around. Ganondorf waved his hand, dismissively, at me.

I felt his magic and I cast Nayru's Love. The two spells collided and both shattered, knocking us onto our backs. I sat up just as Ganondorf did. He waved his hand and summoned his trident. He charged.

I needed to get out of there, but in order to use Farore's Wind, I would need some time. I realized that I needed to get Ganondorf to cast his destruction spell. I quickly cast Nayru's Love, but something went wrong. Its protection was too big for the amount I had given the spell. Fortunately, my plan stilled worked. Ganondorf cast his destruction spell and it hit my barrier.

The feedback was greater this time; sending us in opposite directions. The instant my shield failed, I started to cast Farore's Wind. When the transformation was complete, I took off. I zoomed towards the barrier and I faintly heard Ganondorf chuckle as I left. I wondered why he would be chuckling, until I hit the barrier.

I ricocheted off of it and into a wall, making me land and transform back, rolling to a stop. Then I looked for my staff, which I had dropped when I had landed. I spotted it right as Ganondorf lightly stepped on it. My predecessor, who I had yet to learn his name, spiraled out and tackled Ganondorf. He slowly and jerkily removed his boot from my staff and I realized that my predecessor had taken possession of Ganondorf. I quickly grabbed my staff and retreated, waiting for the moment when Ganondorf would regain control.

"Look out!" The possessed Ganondorf barked out. I looked up and saw a huge rock, a boulder really, falling right on top of me. I quickly rolled to the side and watched as the boulder smashed itself against the floor. It cracked the floor, as well as itself.

Part of the smashed boulder landed on top of the flames, extinguishing them. I stole a glance over at the possessed Ganondorf and then I cast Farore's Wind. As I was zooming towards freedom, I felt a spell hit my back! My last thought before every thing turned black was wondering how I got hit.


	4. The Dark Realm's Light

Chapter 4: The Dark Realm's Light

I woke up sprawled out. I looked around and saw that wherever I was, it was dark and filled with clouds that were black. Thunder rumbled throughout the clouds, but I doubted that they were going to release the water stored in them. Unfortunately, I didn't see the Master Sword… Staff, whatever it now was. Then, I saw something sparkle and decided that it was as good as any direction to go. So, I ambled off in that direction.

After a while, I saw some sort of glint in grass that was black and looked dead. I walked over to find out that it was the Master Staff. My predecessor spiraled out, surrounded by black that faded out to a dark purple aura. I figured the aura was from Ganondorf's curse. We continued walking in the same direction. After about an hour, we saw a huge pinkish red creature holding a metal shield. I hid behind a tree while Link, my predecessor, checked things out.

"Ok, on the right we have a glowing cave. On the left we have, what I'm thinking is, an early moblin." Ghost Link said. I weighed my options and then reached inside me for my magic, or at least I tried to. I felt nothing. I told Ghost Link that I was magicless at the moment.

"So glowing cave, then?" He clarified. I nodded. I counted to three and ran for all I was worth towards the cave. Fortunately, the moblin didn't notice me. As we stepped into the cave, the Master Staff started to glow. I looked at it strangely, but I decided to ignore it.

We walked further into the cave and I noticed a crest that looked like very simple wings. I figured the best way to activate it would be to supply it with energy, so I reached out my senses into my staff and found the energy. The energy moved willingly and shot out. It hit the crest and it started to spin.

"Well, that was a bust." Ghost Link said as I felt something stirring in my magic sense. Whatever was coming, was coming fast and strong. It was stronger then any magician I had ever felt before. Suddenly, the cave began to fill with a powerful, golden light.


End file.
